Fire emblem fates: Loving
by SydneeChavarria13
Summary: Tamuki talks about his marriage to Corrin and how much they were in love. Corrin does the same.
1. Chapter 1

Loving

Chapter 1

My wife

I never thought I would be watching her... Talking to her... Loving her... When our sons were born... When I first met her I wasn't sure I could trust her. Her long white hair and red eyes were so different from ours. She was different to me. Then she choose not to side with either side of the war. Only to bring us all to gather. She talked with us more and more and I found myself unable to fight my feelings.

She seemed to smile a bright smile as she walked down the iel to me. Even as we celebrate the night away and made love. She was still beautiful in my eyes. When our first son was born I cried. I cried with tears of joy watching him hold my hand with his tiny hands. She was still my wife as she held him and cried with happy tears. Wanting to be a mother more then any thing. Like my retainers with there own son. As the he grow up with my retainers son they became friends. Like my wife and Oboro both getting closer the way Hinata and I are.

She was still loving towards me and our son. Even when we found out she was pregnant again she cried happily. When our second son was born I cried again. Even when our first son bound with him. Even when they came back covered in mad getting scolded by us both. We laughed looking at them now. I thought I was going to die many times on and off the battle field. Even when my boys were on the battle field we fought like hell to save them.

Even when we won and when she was crowned as ruler of Vale. As the years past by she keepers the peace well between the kingdoms. Our sons married and grow up. I was proud to have my family with me. Only for one day... Leo and Sakura where visiting us in Vale. My wife and Sakura were elsewhere as Leo and I were talking I felt a sharp pain. Then next thing I knew...

I wake in my bed with my sister and nephew were healing me. As my wife's worried face precied through me. When I learned I had a stroke my wife never left my side. When I asked her why she did that. She only smiled with tears saying "Because I will out live you... And our siblings. I can't handle that." She cried harder then I ever seen before. Soon I would wake up in a field of grass. When I remembered going to bed with my wife.

When I heard my name I looked to find my mother, Mikoto... And father. I knew as mother ran to me hugging me. I was dead. My wife... I had left her alone. They lead me to a small pool of water. I saw my wife trying to wake me even as she screamed at me that it's wasn't funny as she cried harder again our sons came running to her side. Kanna had to lead her out. My youngest was brave but I could tell he was hurting like his brother. Kirage called for medics and guards and any one who could help me.

Even as I watched my own funeral... No one cried harder then my wife. Corrin held my bow liked she'd never see it again. My sons holding their own tears. Kanna was the first to brake when our brother Ryoma asked them to look after their mother who was the most broken woman. Camilla huged them both saying if they need her too she'd go there as fast as she could fly. Xander said if my wife need anything he would send it. Hanoka's said as she frustratingly cried that she will be on call for them. Leo hoped he could help with any court issues so my family could grieve. Sakura said she wished she could have done more for me. Elise could only console my wife as I was lead in the ground. Even when her twin Kamui could only hold her, being the other crowned ruler of Vale. He want to do anything to help her but he didn't know what he could do. Kirage put on a strong face until Forester said it was okay to cry and not having to be strong one.

I wanted to hold my wife and run around with my sons again. Hell I wanted to watch them be born again and see my wife's tears as she watched them get married. My wife never really looked the same after my death. Nor did my sons. I wanted talk to her. Mother only smiled as she said wait tile she sleeps. I did and she said to touch her head. I did this only to be take to another room. I saw her stand up for the floor as she looked around briefly. When I called to her. She turned around so fast. Only to run in to my arms crying. She scream, she hit, she cried. I let her do it. When she held me close she said she felt like she failed me. I told her she will always be my wife. I will always love her. How proud I was of our sons... And that I would always watch over them. She looked in to my eyes saying "Please visit me again I want to hold you again." I hugged her close. When I had returned form our talk I was crying happily.

She sat up the next morning smiling with happy tears. I did the same thing for our sons. Kanna broke down like he did when he was a baby cring over me and his mom leaving. Still ware my small scarf around his neck. Kiragi pointed his arrow at me yelling about my promise to him, Kanna, and their mother. But then ran over hugging me as he yelled some more. I told them how proud they made me. How strong they had become for their mother. How they both will be good kings one day.

Even as the years roll on and the kids grow in to adult hood and their parents join with me watching over them. As both Kamui and Corrin lay us in the ground. They stayed strong for each other and for the kingdom. Niles watched him grow lonely but knew my wife was close by and vise versa for her. When they both got here. She ran to me like always crying and laughing as she hugged me. Niles was tackled by Kamui who was crying and smiling too. Even as her fetches aged she was still beautiful. She's still my wife and I love her still.


	2. Chapter 2

Loving

Chapter 2

My husband

My husband was a bit rude at first. Once I found him again he didn't trust me fully but he said he'd help me stop this war and go after the real threat. I wanted to get close to him so we would be brother and sister. But I slow felt wrong to have a crush on my brother. Only for him to tell me we weren't blood related to him through blood. My mother had me before she married their father.

I couldn't have been more happier. I didn't feel wrong and neither did he. At our wedding he ware a samurai armor like Ryoma. He could only smile at me and I could feel the room fill with love... Our love. When I was pregnant with our first child. He was at my side wanting to look after me. When he held Kiragi for the first time he was happier then ever. Just like our wedding day. Kiragi running around soon after with his father, Hinata and Hinata's son. Oboro and I could only smile at them. Soon I was pregnant again.

When Kiragi held Kanna he had stars in his eyes saying "I will protect you baby brother!" Takumi cried holding him as well. Like I did holding both my boys. Even when we all did archery he helped me like always and Kiragi couldn't help but be like his dad and help his baby brother with his fake arrows. I couldn't stop laugh at how funny and cute it was to watch. Even as we put them in the deep realms I told them I will make a home that they will both love. I felt awful about missing there childhood but at the same time... Kiragi encouraging his father... Kanna wanting to be an adult, even trying to out do his dad. I couldn't be happier. Sure teaching Kiragi about math and other subjects was hard but he started to understand it was more for his sake then anything. Kanna and Kiragi loved to learn together and go pertrol together.

Even when the war ended and I became queen of Vale with my brother Kamui as it's king. He loved me even when he had started to have gray hair... I should have expected it... Maybe it wouldn't have hurt then... Leo had to stop me from hanging on Takumi as Sakura and Forester were healing him I was breaking down how could I be strong now? Leo... Bless him... Trying his hardest to hold me up and telling me Takumi will be okay. Sure enough Takumi sat up bearly. As I broke free from Leo crying in to Takumi.

The man I loved... Was only human... I was half human half dragon... I would out live him. Takumi was asleep as I broke that day. The realizing hit me hard. The boys had my dragon blood in them... I could only cry against him. I would lose the one person I loved and my sons would lose their father.

A few day after I clinched to him like glue. He asked me why and I told him "Because I will out live you... And our siblings. I can't handle that." I stayed next to him as much as possible. I could see all of them aging... Both sides of my families... Only Kamui and I were not human so we aged slower... Their kid and ours grow up becoming married among each other. My babies are grown. My husband is old. I knew he would die... I cried myself to sleep that night with him holding me. I wake up... That morning... I didn't feel his strong arms any more...

I sat up saying it wasn't funny. I shook him, slapped him and screamed and cried... My sons came in hearing me scream bloody murder at him as I cried. Kanna lead me out while Kiragi called for healers, guards, and anyone to bring him back. I couldn't stop crying as they burred him in the ground. Bless my strong boys... They held there heads as high as they could for me. I would get to them some how. I held on to Takumi's weapon... Not letting it go... It's all I had...

It had been weeks and I can't stop crying... One night however I wake up in a room only to hear him. I turned and I hugged him, hit him screamed at him... I cried in his arms as I could only cry... He whispered "It's okay. I'm never leaving you behind again Corrin. I'm always by your side... I love you." Held him tight falling asleep in thought strong arms... I wake up and smile and cry and I can't tell if it's happiness or relieve from having closure with him I laugh and cry for a good while before I pick my self up again. My sons got the same resolve like I did. Even as Kaimu and I out lived the others we both could feel the warmth of the others at our side.

But when we both pass away in our sleep that night we woke on a field with our loves. I cry happily to have him hold me again. My heart swelled as we were all togather again. My boys seemed to become stronger then ever. Kana and his wife took my role as the king of Vale while brothers youngest Daughter, Rana became the queen of Vale both happily sharing the roll as rulers of Vale. Just as close as me and Kaimu the two ruled it in peace helping there cousins and friends along with helping the people. My boys are wonderfully happy.


End file.
